


And Snow White Ate the Apple

by Redstarz97



Series: Dreamless Fruit [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I swear I did not kill the sunshine child, M/M, Spirit AU, he is still alive, oikawa and hinata are together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 05:04:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4291758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redstarz97/pseuds/Redstarz97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The accident that started a whole chain of reactions. A boy that suffers from guilt and another trapped in an endless dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Snow White Ate the Apple

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever Haikyuu fic and I became a sucker for the rare pair- whoo... go me...

If he could rewind time and time again, he would be an expert at that type of power by now.

He wonders if the outcomes would've been different, the beginnings, the middles and the ends. Would it all be the same? Or would everything he built become non-existence?

His thoughts raced through his mind as he felt the faint warm breathes against the back of his neck. He had to hurry, he had to make it, there wasn't much time left before the body would become just dead weight.

Dead.

He quickly shook the thought from his head. He couldn't think about the what if's right now, his only priority was to get the little body on his back to the safety of the hospital nearby.

His fault.

His pace quickened as the snow beneath his feet crunched and pulled at his boots. He had to get there, he had to make it.

His fault.

His grip tightened on the body behind him, he wasn't sure if he shook from the cold or from the desperation and agony that his mind could only imagine.

If only...

“...ngh... Tooru..?” The voice was faint, a whisper that sounded more like a ghost than the usual boy behind him. Nonetheless, Oikawa almost let out a cry of relief from hearing the other's voice.

“Ah, Shou-chan. I was wondering why you were so quiet back there.” Oikawa chuckled as he kept his eyes ahead. He forced a small smile on his lips as he quickened his steps in the deep snow. “Did you fall asleep when I told you not to sleep? That's not good at all you know! But we're almost to the hospital so just stay awake a little while longer, okay?”

The other boy paused, his ragged breathing filled up the silence from the small body.

“I was a little worried about that head injury of yours, how are you feeling, Shou-chan?” They were almost nearing the parking lot of the hospital now, just a little more. Just a little more.

“...'m sorry...”

Oikawa paused at this but shook his head, a nervous laugh escaped his lips. “Now what's with apologizing all of the sudden? That's really not like you at all! Are you sure you're still the Chibi-chan that I know?”

“... everything... so..sorry...”

“Shouyou?”

He hadn't made it in time. Barely, though, for Hinata Shouyou was still alive and breathing.

Oikawa sat beside the hospital bed that held the small boy who was hooked up to I.V.'s and a heart monitor. A bandaged wrapped securely around his head that held the patch over the deep cut on his forehead.

'Extensive head trauma.' 'Hypothermia.' 'Just have to wait.'

He had failed, he had trapped him in this prison called sleep, it was all his fault.

And as the older teen buried his face in his hand, he wonders if he prayed hard enough, he wonders if he could reset time before even meeting Hinata Shouyou.

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I did not kill the sunshine child.  
> For some reason I feel I didn't make Oikawa- Oikawa... but hey I tried??  
> This is more of a oneshot that kind of sets up another fic but... ah well..


End file.
